School Book Stories!
by Rflywing
Summary: An alternate universe take on pokemon black/white/black2/white2 where the protagonists and rivals are in high school. Shipping pairs include sequelshipping, firewhiteshipping, isshushipping, one sided electricblackshipping, one sided chessshipping, dualrivalshipping


[[Authors Notes: So.. This is my first fanfiction and I know its extremely slow right now. Its only the first chapter, I swear it'll get better! Also, I would like to make a note that the way I am viewing it, N/Touya/Touko with how they vanish after the end of BW1 as a reason as to why they are still in High school where as Cheren and Bianca are both graduated. Cheren as a teacher's assistant and Bianca a Nurse Aid. This is an AU highschool take of pokemon, so a lot of things will be different!]]

Off went the morning alarm, the annoying ringing pounding into the spikey blue haired boy's head. Groaning angrily, he pulled the blanket further over his head and attempted to curl back to sleep.  
"HUGH!" A shrill voice echoed from down the hall, and then a loud knock against his door.  
"What?" He grumbled, only to realize his wrong doing when he could hear slight sniffling outside of his room. Oh no.. He'd upset his little sister! Rushing urgently out of bed, the teenager wearing only his pajamas ran towards the door and opened it up. Kneeling down, he patted the brunettes head.  
"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay." Offering her a smile, she looked up at him and nodded her head. "Now what was it?" He asked her.  
"It's time for school!" She shouted loudly, giggling after and running off towards the staircase to walk down to the living room where all of her school stuff was. "Mama said that you had to walk me to school! She had to leave early for work." Yelling up to him, Hugh's face had drawn blank.  
There was no way it was already time for school.. It was sunday... Right... RIGHT?! Running over towards his calendar, Hugh stared dumbfounded to find the date on a Monday. "Shit..!" He cursed under his breath, stripping himself of his pajamas and putting on his school uniform. There was no time to attempt to not look sloppy as he ran down the stairs while putting his blazer on. Grabbing his bookbag, he opened the door. His little sister grasping onto his hand as they walked out of the house.  
Realizing the time was cutting close as he looked onto the clock on his xtransceiver, Hugh lifted his sister onto his shoulders and began running down the road. It was a good thing the kindergarden was just down the block, but his school he'd probably be late for. Scolding himself in his head for sleeping in late, he knew that both Rosa and Nate would give him so much for missing the first fifteen minutes of class.  
Dropping his sister at school, he wished her a good day and went running off towards his own school. The bells chiming loudly even from the distance of where he was at. "Damnit.. already missed first bell!" Gaaaah, he was going to be in so much trouble. He only had two more tardies until he got suspended, now down to one with the way this seemed.  
Racing through the town in the early morning, it was a good thing that their town usually wasn't super busy in the mornings. Aspertia always had that good air about it, even with being one of the bigger cities in Unova. Just a little further... The building was just up ahead, the other teenagers readying to enter the building just ahead of him. He might just make it! Just a little more... Maybe just maybe he wouldn't have to suffer through another lecture about being late from Mister Cheren.  
Barreling into the school doors, a load of faces stared at Hugh as he had practically forced his way into the building. "I MADE IT!" He screamed loudly, only to feel a tap on his shoulder and two familiar laughs coming from behind him.  
"Good job Hugh, hehe~" A girl stated aloud, stepping in front of him and grasping onto his arm.  
"We assumed you were going to be late again today, but you made it just in time." The other one stated, a boy appearing in front of him with a thumbs up.  
"..Yeah yeah. I wasn't late, got it? Anyway.. Lets head to class. Mister Cheren's probably got some stupid lecture about how his life is drag, and he failed at becoming something great like he wanted.. Bla.. Bla... Bla." Hugh stated with displeasure.  
As the trio walked through the halls together, they each reached their corresponding lockers and put away what they didn't need, picking up each of what they did after. A few voices fell short in ear distance nearby, some seniors discussing their classes or other. It didn't really matter much, until Hugh realized Rosa waving over to them. Since when did she become friends with the seniors? Blinking, Hugh remained by his locker and pretended not to care.  
"Rosa!" A girls voice chimed as she gave the buntailed girl a rather inviting hug, it only irked him slightly. Random strangers had never been something he'd enjoyed, especially with his known anger problem throughout his childhood. Another tap on his shoulder caused Hugh's head to jerk upright and notice Nate.  
"She seems distracted with them, might as well head to class without her I guess, huh?" He chuckled a bit.  
Nodding his head, Hugh stood up with the books he needed for first period and began walking towards their classroom. Before entering the room, he looked back to see Rosa waving farewell to her new friends and running after both the bluenet and brunet.  
"Couldn't wait huh?" She stated a bit mad that the two had walked off without her.  
Silently nodding his head, Hugh gave a light smile and walked into the room after her.  
Taking his designated seat next to Nate, he laid his head down and attempted to fall back to sleep. It was a good thing he always chose sitting next to Nate, considering the boy was usually so focused on taking notes that he was alright with just letting Hugh sleep away classes. Rosa was such a gossip girl now a days compared to when they were children, she'd grown to sit near more girls over them. Every once in awhile before class started, he could hear her giggling with the other girls across the room. It was soothing, helping him fall asleep quicker.  
Another loud ring pounded into his head, as well as a nudge from the brunet next to him.  
"Hugh, it's time to go bud." Nate stated. It seemed it was trying his best to stifle a laugh as Hugh lifted his head up. It seemed his hair grew messier in the hour and a half of sleep against the desk than it had been from earlier. Drool was dried against his chin and he could barely hold his eyes open. "Saaay, let's get you to a bathroom and fixed up first. You look as if you're about to die or something." The brunet spoke in between spits of laughter. Groggily nodding his head, Hugh grasped the brunets shoulder and followed him out the room, narely catching sight of Rosa as the trio took separate paths. She had a different class than them, something about having higher grades.  
As they made it to the bathroom, two of the boys from that senior trio were already inside talking. One was a tall green haired male, laughing and smiling. He seemed almost delusional about reality in the way he acted.. It only annoyed Hugh even more. Who did these two think they were, becoming friends with Rosa and taking her away from Hugh and Nate? The other boy quickly entered a stall as he saw both Hugh and Nate enter the room.  
"T-Touya?" The greenet asked the brunet a little nervously, he seemed completely attached at the hip to him.  
"Uh... Yeah N? I'm.. Kind of.. Trying to go pee.. Uh.." He spoke sheepishly, like a prude or something. It was embarrassing to say the least, they were so ill-fit to be friends with Rosa.. At least in Hugh's mind they were. He'd always been so over protective of her, from childhood to even these days.  
"Oh.. Uh.. It's just.. Weren't these the boys who were with Rosa earlier? We never got there names.. Is all.. Uh.. Hello to you two! My name is N.. And that's Touya- He's a little occupied right now.. I.. Uh.." There he went again, being nervous and awkward. What was wrong with this moron?  
"N, its okay if you can't talk to them. Don't push yourself okay?" Touya spoke as he exited the stall and went to wash his hands, it looked like he was this 'N's' babysitter or something. Shaking his head, Hugh went to the sinks and began washing his face finally. Nate just stood by the door, waving at both the other boys. He was always so much friendlier than Hugh.  
"Hi! I'm Nate.. Don't mind Hugh, he prefers to be silent a lot. So how do you guys know Rosa anyway?"  
Hugh couldn't help but turn and glare a bit at Nate as he spoke to them, fantastic now they were opened up to conversation. Grumbling, he finished washing his face before fixing his outfit out.  
"Oh well, Touko met her at the mall the other day or something. We just met her this morning, they seemed to click really well as friends." Touya stated, finishing washing his hands and drying them off with a paper towel. "Anyway, I'm sure we'll talk later. Come on N, Touko's gonna be annoyed with us if we don't get to class." Walking out of the bathroom together, N waved farewell to both Hugh and Nate and followed after Touya like a lost puppy. It irritated Hugh to no end, to the point where he was about ready to punch the mirror.  
"Who the hell do they think they are?! That they can just waltz in and take Rosa away from us!" He shouted, Nate walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Rosa would never abandon us for other people man. She may have new friends, but at the end of the day who's the one she's always with? Hmmm? It's always us of course!" He smiled that childish smile that he'd always had, reassuring Hugh and calming him down a little. Sighing, Hugh nodded his head a little and began walking towards the door.  
The next class went by rather fast, and lunch followed suit. The cafeteria crowded with people trying to get their meals and get to a table fast. Hugh and Nate both exited the kitchen with their trays in hand.  
"It's a nice day out, so lets eat outside today huh?" The brunet stated, leading the way towards the outside. As they reached the door together, Hugh stopped at the sight of Rosa walking with Touko, Touya, and N to a table outside. As they walked through the double doors, Rosa screamed over towards them instantaneously.  
"Hugh! Nate! Come join us for lunch!" She called out, and with no where else to really sit the boyish duo stread over. Taking a seat at the end of the table, Hugh instantly ignoring them as he bit into his sandwich. This was aggrivating, why did it have to change? He was so content with just the three of them eating lunch together. Playing together. Sighing loudly, the rest of the table stared at him, Nate realizing of course that he just wanted to be left alone. Creating a scene with his food, the rest of them ignoring Hugh to notice Nate after.  
"Say, Rosa." Touko finally broke the ridiculousnes by talking, Nate glad that he no longer had to entertain by wasting his meal began eating himself.  
"Mhm?" She asked with a bite of her macaroni and cheese in her mouth.  
"Well, to make our new little friendship official I was wondering if you and your friends would be interested and going to Nimbasa with us this weekend? We're going to go to the amusement park, and in order to ride the ferris wheel you need two people. As you can see, we're an odd number so... Someone would have to ride twice. But if all six of us go, we can all ride without anyone having to ride a second time!" Touko grinned, as if her idea was the greatest in the world. Rosa's face seemed almost stunned, as she'd never been to Nimbasa before, or on anything higher than the slides at their childhood playground.  
She looked almost pained to say yes, but hesitant to turn down the offer. Finally, Hugh'd had enough of all of this and loudly spoke out.  
"Yeah, we'll go." He always knew how to answer for her, ever since they were children. The other trio seemed astonished at Hugh talking, where as Nate and Rosa simply just smiled at him.  
"So you can speak huh?" Touya teased, chortling as he finished his slice of pizza. "Alright its settled then. We'll leave on friday night, and book a hotel out there for the entire weekend!"


End file.
